Ant Hill
Ant Hill- Ant Hill is a trolls best friend. The One and Only, Ant Hill As above, a very fun place to be. Come by, there's a lot of things to be seen! Moderators There are no mods for this chatroom. Trolls are encouraged to come and visit. Visiting Moderators BJBinty- A type of moderator that is *almost* cheerful every day. Crowned, "The Village Idiot" (And hawtie. *Rawr*) COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. meisme- Is just an outright bitch. Who would have thought she would be going through menopause at 26? She has her own agenda as a mod and kicks people out for the fun of it. She will ask you herself to report her. SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. (I knew her befor she was a mod and we used to go on each otheres Acc to mess with people, i wounder if... Nahhh. She prob changed it. SgtAdi_Pilakovic) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. Room Regulars 1337al- A truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music + making cat games. amarie93- She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. angelhalo123- he a person who is kind and cool.But sometimes tempered and mean Bluezone123 - Misunderstood for a guy when she is actually female. Likes to argue about why Full Metal Alchemist is cool. Loves manga and anime. Is friends of mods (but can be a pain in the butt if she wants). DMinor- Can be a bit cruel. Invented Quaker Oats(citation needed). Her internet is never happy with her. dimitri999 - '''He is always doing homework and is always chating at the same time. haltgamer- Plays games. Can see into your soul! kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Likes barely-legal girls. Full time scapegoat and superhero. J053- A semi-troll who frequently enters the chat room claiming to have been silenced for no reason. Jcarminex- a mythical, godlike man. exudes pure testosterone through his herculean, stone-like skin. Jon509- Everyone's friend. Cool-headed, and holds tight to the philosophy "don't feed the trolls". Also, he less than threes everyone. '''robotree- One of the most random people you'll ever meet. The room never dies when he's around. (>;;)> mickle377-BOOM hwangchan - an fun guy and official member of the not-a-child club. the song "folsom prison blues" is said to have been written about his life. mipos - Gosh he's good looking! moonmeat77,odysseus10lives and undergroundman- Person with many alter usernames and is always in ant hill trying start educational talk but can not since people only want talk about male gentais oh and he is confused in certain way. snakeseyes- A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting. SgtAdi_Pilakovic- Rando, Likes makeing trolls feel like 8 year olds who need to grow up but then they start crying a. Opps. My Bad. stupidheader- While nobody understands the story behind his name, he is not stupid(although he is a bit of a troll). WatchUrBack- Loves anime, especially Witchblade. zmanzach4- Fun, helpful, chatty guy that is awesome to have in the room. sarge98-he is a NEW ZEALANDER the greatest kind of zealander. NEW ZEALAND+SARGE=greatest combination since magic and eggs Meghan16- A random, 'emo' girl, who enjoys chatting with the other regulars and listening to music. She has a blog and often posts about Kongregate. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners